yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/Prerelease/Beetle Battle
Beetle Battle :One or to two players can compete in a race, but up to four players can wreak havoc head-to-head and head-on in the smash´em up Beetle Battle. To unlock one its arenas, you must earn 100 points by smashing every Bonus Box in a Championship course. Until then, only the Airport, Rooftops and Stadium will be available. :The object of Beetle Battle is to be the first car loaded with the six different colors of ladybugs. To collect the bugs, destroy enemies or nab the bugs infesting the arena. Once you have all six, park your ride at the checkerboard exit. The Nintendo Power Volume 119 description says that Rooftops is available from the start. Either this is a mistake (meant to be Parkade) or this was actually the order in the version used for the volume. Even the order of the arenas in the volume is different from the in-game one: Rooftops is placed after Airport and Parkade before Woods (if we place the arenas in debug order, Parkade actually comes before Woods, although Rooftops comes between Dunes and Ice Flows.) General * Certain power-ups worked differently: ** First of all, all power-ups that could be picked up had a number displayed. ** Nitro could be used thrice instead of once as in the final version. ** Rocket contained five missiles instead of just three. ** One of the effects caused by Mystery was slowing down the rivals. The name of the sound used for Fish Eye is still called SLOWDOWN. ** In the earliest photo available, the numbers are displayed in dark purple as "x1" (for example) using the same font as the debug menu. Later photos show that they were replaced with the final ones. Radar & mini-map The mini-map (and radar for that matter) looked different during development. center In the earliest known photo of Beetle Battle, it's simply just a radar showing the position of the players and the ladybugs respectively. Later photos show that a mini-map has been added: The mini-map is shown on all arenas and is an earlier version of the Airport mini-map. The Airport mini-map (texture 1021) is surrounded by two unused textures related to the debug letters that spell out BEETLE. The mini-maps for the other eight arenas are near the end of the texture list (in the language graphics block, 1410-1417), meaning that originally there wasn't going to be a mini-map at all, as is the case for the first known radar. Airport :Be a Volkswagen jetter at the Airport, a zone where ramps lead to hangar rooftops and the destruction of your rival leads to a score. File:Bar9-99375 640w.jpg|IGN January 14, 1999 File:BeetleAirportPR.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR2.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR3.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR4.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR5.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR6.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleAirportPR7.png|US manual File:BeetleNintendoPowerBeetleBattleAirportMap.PNG|Map (Nintendo Power Volume 119) In the earliest photo, the road inside the hangar lacks the light emitted by the lights, but the shadow is present already. In Nintendo Power Volume 119, though, both the arena and the provided map are identical to the arena's final counterpart. Parkade :Valets had better not drive as recklessly as you'll need to in the parking garage, but if they did, they'd be prepared for the Parkade. File:BeetleParkadePR.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleParkadePR2.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleParkadePR3.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:Beetle Beta 2.PNG|Back of packaging Parkade is identical to its final counterpart. It was probably supposed to be unlockable, judging by the order of the arenas in Nintendo Power Volume 119. Stadium :Ladybugs will regenerate in only two spots in the stadium, so focus on demolishing your opponent to score a rainbow of insects. 320px|center At this point, only two ladybugs are present in the setup. In the final version, there are twelve ladybugs in total. Castle :Ramps buttress the Castle setup. If a rival chases you up one of them, apply your hand brake to do an about-face and blast your foe. 320px|center Castle is identical to its final counterpart. Ice Flows :Since no ladybugs live in the arena, you must rely on battling alone to score. You must also be a pro driver to avoid taking a dunk. 320xp|center Ladybugs were not originally present in the arena, making the bug collecting more challenging. Fifteen ladybugs are present in the final setup. Volcano :The earth has opened up to expose rivers of lava. Above each magma bed floats a ladybug or power-up, so speedily boost over the gaps. 320px|center Volcano is identical to its final counterpart. Dunes :The pyramids double as ramps, but they're far from the temples that house items. Pick up speed when launching from them to pick up the goods. File:BeetleBattlePowerupsPR.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleDunesPR.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleDunesPR2.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 File:BeetleDunesPR3.PNG|Nintendo Power Volume 119 Dunes is identical to its final counterpart. Rooftops :The Rooftops leave little room for driver error, since one wrong turn can send you stories below. Your hand brake will come in handy. 320px|center Sky was light-blue, and what looks like a wall (in the photo yellow) was removed from the arena. Additionally, the lighting is not present in this version. Rooftops was probably meant to be available from the start. Woods :Like a poltergeist, the haunted arena is deceptive. Seemingly small, the arena expands if you drive through the breakaway windows. 320px|center Judging by this photo alone, it seems that Woods had a completely different layout at one point: * The players started in a small area. By driving through the breakable wall (or windows according to the volume), a bigger area is revealed. However, since only one image is available at the moment, what the big area had to offer is unknown. ** At least one power-up was part in the small area. * The arena had at least two ladybug spots. Both are red on the mini-map. According to the arena preview, it was supposed to be closer to Wicked Woods color-wise.